


Bye

by Potterworm



Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexual Erasure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterworm/pseuds/Potterworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt tells Blaine that bisexuality isn’t real, is just gay boys hiding. Blaine realizes that Kurt isn’t the one for him. “Blame it on the Alcohol” AU.  bisexual!Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bye

“Bisexual is a term that gay guys in high school use when they want to hold hands with girls and be a normal person for once.” –Kurt, “Blame it on the Alcohol” 

i.  
Blaine felt strange as he walked into his room, after getting coffee with Kurt at the Lima Bean. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand where Kurt was coming from – God, he knew how hard it was being out and proud and having people doubt you at every turn.

It was just – it was just hard for Blaine, okay? Maybe Kurt was okay with being the out kid at his public school, but Blaine hadn’t even had that chance. He was beaten up at Sadie Hawkins on his first date – not first date with a boy, first date at all. 

When he woke up in the hospital, his mother, hand on his forehead to feel for a temperature he didn’t have, said, “Okay. Okay. You’re gay. That’s fine. We’ll figure it out, Blaine.”

So he was gay then. He swallowed - hard. “Okay.”

ii. 

The next day, walking to his history class, he sees Kurt at his locker. He wants to go over and talk to him, wants to talk to his friend about his date that’s coming up with Rachel, but he knows that’s not going to work out well. Knows that Kurt has a thing for him, and so it’s kind of cruel to even bring it up with him at all. Knows that Kurt doesn’t even believe in what he’s doing, doesn’t even believe in him.

He walks past him.

iii.  
There is only this:

Rachel is pretty, damn pretty, and Blaine hasn’t really noticed a girl being pretty before. She’s wearing a black pencil skirt, tights, boots that go up to her knees, and some short-sleeved sweater ensemble, and she’s gorgeous. He wets his lips unconsciously, and then realizes what he has just done.

Well. That answers that.

iv.  
The date goes badly. He thought maybe Rachel would be more laid back one-on-one, but she’s still a little too me-centric for Blaine to get a word in edge-wise. She’s really pretty, he notes, and then is surprised by himself noting it. Occasionally, there are lulls in the conversation, where he changes the topic to something he cares about, and then it kind of goes well. But overall, Blaine kind of thinks that he and Rachel would make better friends than boyfriend and girlfriend.

He walks her to her porch, dutifully. She kisses him, and because the date was so bad, he expects to feel nothing. He doesn’t though. She may not be the one for him, but she is an attractive girl, and he enjoys the kiss a lot.

Blaine goes home and thinks for a long time.

v.  
The next day at school, Kurt comes up to him. “So how did your date with Rachel go?” he asks. He might as well have said Satan instead of Rachel. 

“Eh,” Blaine says. He doesn’t want to be rude about Kurt’s friend. “She’s not the one.”

“Because she’s a girl,” Kurt says, dramatically. “Thank God you’ve gotten this out of your system.” He whirls around and heads off to a class. 

Blaine just kind of stares after him. Kurt is attractive too. Damn attractive. But he doesn’t know how to deal with this. 

He avoids him for a few days.

vi.  
The next week, at the record store with a few of the Warblers, a girl from his neighborhood walks up to him. “Hey, Blaine,” she says. 

Blaine tries to place her for a minute and then remembers. “Hey, Casey.” She was always nice to him in junior high, he remembers – one of the only kids who didn’t bully him. She was also smart as a whip, loved musicals, and was in a band. 

They chat for a while, while Kurt and the rest of the Warblers hover awkwardly. They talk about her brother (at college, doing well), Blaine’s plans for the future (performing arts major), and her band (just won a state fair competition). Wes clears his throat dramatically, after maybe fifteen minutes, and Blaine introduces them. “Oh shoot. We were supposed to go to a movie,” he says. He looks awkwardly at Casey, who looks sort of disappointed. “Do you want to come too?” he asks her.

Wes and David smile, a few of the Warblers whisper to each other, but Kurt looks outraged. 

She looks down for a minute, pushes a strand of her brunette hair behind her ears, and says, “That’d actually be really fun.”

They sit next to each other in the theater and share popcorn.

vii.  
“Why are you doing this to me?” Kurt says, after Warblers practice two weeks later.

Blaine finishes packing up some notebooks in his bag. “What are you talking about?” He wonders if Casey has texted him.

“You’re gay. You told me you were. Your experiment failed. Why are you going out with Casey?” Kurt’s voice with higher than normal, his hands on his hip, his eyebrows crinkled.

Blaine responds in reverse order. “I’m not ‘going out’ with Casey. We just hang out sometimes. And I just didn’t get along with Rachel like that. I told you I wasn’t sure. And I’m bisexual,” he says. It’s the first time he’s said the words out loud, and they hang in the room.

“For the hundredth time,” Kurt begins, but Blaine cuts him off. He doesn’t want to hear about how bisexuality isn’t real anymore.

“You know what, Kurt? You would think for someone who got so much shit for his sexuality, you’d give me less for mine.” Blaine is stunned by his own curse word, and he’s not sure where this anger has come from, but it’s here, and it’s not going anywhere. “I know you have a thing for me, and to be honest, I kind of did for you too. But I don’t need this. I don’t want this.”

Blaine puts his bag over his shoulder and leaves the room. 

(viii.  
In three weeks, Kurt finds him and apologizes to him, but it is too late. He’s not even seeing Casey anymore. Blaine is dating a boy from the chess team now. And Kurt tells him that is proof he is gay and was just confused. Blaine tells him to get the fuck out of his room.)


End file.
